Your My PenPal?
by AnimeLova34
Summary: Kag & Inu are bitter enemies. Kagome is signed up in a penpal program. Not knowing the identity of her pal. Everything is revealed on the school election day. Who is her perfect pal?


Author's Note This story is based on a book written by Jahnna N. Malcolm. Hope you like it! 

Disclaimer- I'll admit, it's true, I don't own Inuyasha. But hell, I sure wish I did.

Kagome stared at her blank screen. What could she say to someone she doesn't know? She clicked back to the mail the person sent to her.

_**To my soul- from- soul pal,**_

_**It's hard writing to someone I don't know. So, I'll just say that, I'm a junior. Are you a sophomore or a junior? **_

_**Damned-Boy**_

Kagome sighed. "Bet it was easy for him to say everything. And then leave me to spend the whole period thinking about how to even start the letter." The bell rang startling Kagome as she hurried to get the assignment done. She quickly typed in,

_**Dear Silver-dude,**_

**I spent the entire period thinking of what to type to you. Sadly for you, you get to be stuck with me. I'm a Junior, like you and I have 30 seconds to get this done, so I'll have time to say something. I hate this whole thing about writing to someone I don't know but as much as I hate writing, I might as well just participate and get another "A" for the semester. So, having the perfect 4.0 GPA, everyone expects so much from me thinking it's easy. I'll tell you one thing, its not. Well, that's that. I'll ttyl.**

_**Baby-girl**_

Kagome hit SEND and ran out of the classroom. Never once did she get to class late without a pass. She dashed through the halls to get to her Calculus class. Kagome took a swift turn at the corner and swung into someone unexpected. Her most bitter enemy since time began. INUYASHA. It all had started when she refused to go out with Inuyasha so he called the police on her party after the prom two years ago. He used to play football and was rather good at it. USED to being the main word. When word got out that Inuyasha was the person that called the police, everyone including his friends started to exclude him and the popular group called him names and rejected him in every way possible. Since nobody ever passed the football to him at games, the coach had no choice but to cut him from the team. Now he was mostly independent and hung out with his best friend Miroku. Miroku still hung out with Inuyasha although he was one of the people caught drinking beer by the police. No one could figure out why Miroku still hung out with Inuyasha.

Back to the story.

Kagome felt an arm grab her arm before she fell to the ground. "Tha---------" Kagome was just about to thank the person that helped her but looking up she saw the same golden brown eyes and soft black hair. _Damn, he is still weak-in-the-knees cute. Kagome thought. Oh don't think that Kagome. Shut up! Just shut up! _

"You were saying?" Inuyasha's voice cut through her thinking.

"Well, I was going to say thanks to whoever caught me before I fell but seeing that it was you, I didn't bother wasting my breath. " Kagome spun on her heels and continued on to her class. While walking towards the classroom, she heard him mutter, "Dumb-ass cheerleader."

Kagome just rolled her eyes and walked into the classroom. The teacher had her back turned so she didn't see Kagome sneak inside. When Mrs. Kaede looked up, she did notice that Kagome has sneaked in but decided to ignore it due to the fact that she knew Kagome as a straight "A" honor roll student.

Kagome was tired throughout the whole day. The only thing that kept her awake and going through the day was getting mail from her soul- from- soul pal. He was different from other guys in a good way and she liked his personality. She had never been able to find the perfect guy for herself and only after one day and she felt like she has known him for years. Maybe he was the guy she's been looking for. Kagome had received a mail responding to what she said to him before.

_**Dear Baby-girl,**_

_**I didn't really like the idea of this whole pen pal thing either but hey it's schoolwork so you just have to do it. If you don't like being such a goody girl then try being yourself. Who would care? **_

_** Damned-Boy**_

Now Kagome was writing back to him on her palm pilot while walking to the auditorium for an assembly to see the nominations for the school president.

_**Dear Silver-dude,**_

_**It's a pretty good idea actually. I'll try that sometime. See exactly how many people like me for who I am. Anyway, I'll give you a clue to who I am. I have brown eyes and I guess I'll leave it at that. Doesn't narrow it down much but it takes off almost half the girls at school who have well basically different color eyes. Give me a clue to how you look like. So I can at least picture you for a month while we do this pen pal thing. LOL. It kind of sucks that we can't meet or reveal each other's identity for a whole month! I don't know if I can last that long with out saying something that would be an obvious that it's me. When you think about it, this program is actually okay. Because you can share your most inner thoughts and feelings with someone and they won't know who you are. If the whole school was doing this than I would so much rather be paired with my best friend, but that doesn't always happen. And there is that fact that only the juniors and sophomore students who are taking computers this semester have soul-from-soul pals. That only narrows it down to about a hundred something students. We're not allowed to look on the list of students taking computer Tech. Either. Sucks, but maybe we'll live it through. PS Hope you don't think it's corny, but describe your dream date that you wish you would have. **_

_**Baby-girl**_

Kagome walked into the auditorium filled with hundreds of kids. She walked up to the 5th row and to the third seat from the aisle and there was Sango. Exactly where she said she was going to be.

"Hey Sango. Get here earlier than the teachers again?" Kagome asked with a wide grin.

Sango usually arrived earlier than most teachers did and how she did it was always a mystery.

"No, sadly some other people got here earlier than me, but I still got the seat that I'd told you I would get. Oh, and did I mention that me and Kikyo are nominating you for class president?'

"What! You're joking right?"

"No, actually this time it's true. I'll nominate you and then Kikyo would second it. SO, Kagome, I suggest you think up a good line in the next………"

Sango looked at her watch to determine the time.

" 3.5 minutes. Well, let's just make it 3 minutes. Kagome, you better get going. Plus, if you lose the election for school president then I lose the bet with Miroku."

"Sango, are you telling me that you are going to put my reputation on the line for winning and coming out on top for everything so you can win a bet?"

"Kagome, you make it sound like it's life and death. Seriously, if you lose the election then I have to date him for a whole month. Not to mention the fact that I can't do anything about him groping my ass. The only reason I agreed was because if you win then he'd leave me alone for the rest of the year. How awesome is that? Anyway, you have the popular group's vote. And any dork that would be, let's say persuaded by some friends to vote for you.

"Fine, I'll run for school president. ONLY because it'll look good on my college application. And one more thing, if you bet anything that includes me, I'll just back out and let you deal with it yourself."

"Oh thank-you so, so, so, much Kagome!"

Kagome just gave Sango a "I can't believe you" look.

Inuyasha slide into the seat in the auditorium and sat with a blank expression. _This is boring. I mean what is the point. Not like I'll ever listen to a pathetic president anyway._ Inuyasha thought.

Miroku walked up to Inuyasha. "Hey Buddy!"

Inuyasha knew what was coming. Every time Miroku mentioned the word "Buddy", he always wanted something from him. But what Miroku asked him was way beyond anything acceptable.

"What do you want Miroku?"

"I need a little assistance with a bet of mine, and it just so happens that it includes you."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "And what is this "little" assistance?"

"Not much, just for you to run for school president."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku like he laid a donkey. "Funny. Joke's over. "

"Inuyasha, I'm not kidding. I made a bet with a girl I so often grope, that I wouldn't touch a single hair on her head if she won the bet. But, if I win then she'd go out with me for a whole month and did I mention that she won't say anything when I grope her ass."

"So, Miroku, tell me something…"

"What?"

"WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU RUN FOR SCHOOL PRESIDENT!"

"Because I know none of the girl would vote for me and the guys all have grudges after the fact that I groped their girlfriends, so I'd lose the bet even before the election even begins."

Inuyasha was just about to yell something else when the principle walked up to the mike.

"We'll now be taking nominations for school president." He announced.

Sango immediately jumped up and yelled, "I nominate Kagome for school president."

"Any-" Before the principle could finish saying "Any seconds" the cheer leading group yelled, "YES!"

"Okay, so now we need competition. Any other nominations?"

Hiragashi is running for president? Well maybe I should run. Just to see her get some of the humiliation I've felt for the past two year. Although I wasn't even the one who called the police. Only Miroku knows my side of the story. Even the part about the setup.

"All right Miroku, you've got yourself a candidate."

"You've made a good choice my friend."

"Shut up before I punch your face in and then refuse to run for school president."

"Okay, okay,"

I better nominate him now before he changes his mind.

Miroku jumped up from his seat.

"I nominate Inuyasha for school president."

"Any seconds?" the principle was able to get out.

"I second Inuyasha's nomination." a freshman known as Shippo yelled out.

"Good, if there isn't anymore nominations then let's invite our candidates up here for a small speech." The principle announced.

As Kagome walked up she didn't know why but she was nervous. In all the other times when she was less than 20 feet away from him, she would insult him and then walk away. But she couldn't do that now. Not with all the teachers watching. She knew they thought she was a goody two shoe and she liked it because getting good grades in their classes was way easier than when the teachers hate you.

When Inuyasha and Kagome reached the stage, the principle left the stage and sat down.

"The two most bitter rivals at school running for school president. This might be worth some of my time after all." Someone named Kouga snickered.

Everyone knew that the two were rivals and the school was actually split in half. The dorky and the independent half who weren't at Kagome's party would most likely vote for Inuyasha while the other half which was the preppy and popular group would vote for Kagome. At this moment, the winner could be either one.

Kagome didn't know why but she suddenly became obsessed to win.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

**I really don't know why I'm desperate to win now. Maybe it's because of my new opponent. Wait, what am I saying? I don't like Inuyasha anymore. I'll even admit, I did two years ago, but Kikyo said that it was better to play hard to get so she made me to the prom with Kouga. I can't think about that stuff now. The main objective is to win this election. I have a reputation to keep up and now suddenly I feel like there is much more on the line. Strap on you seat belt pretty boy because you're going to have a bumpy ride. **

**End P.O.V.**

Kagome checked her e-mail online. Just as she thought. She received another mail from the guy that calls himself Silver-dude.

Author's Note 

**This took me a couple days to finish. You know with essays and tests. It's just hectic. Haven't had the time to work on my fanfics. I took out a story that I had just written. It sucked so I'm replacing it. Please Review! **

**Oh yeah and in case people haven't noticed, Everyone is human so um..yea. I thought that the Half-demon and demon stuff was tough to write and it would just result in me messing up the story so I hope you like it this way too. R&R thanks!**


End file.
